Dream
by XxShirayukixX
Summary: When you have a dream, a date with the person you like. This was Mikan but... RxR


Well, damn, I don't know what to write here but do read the A/N at the end.

* * *

Dream

Mikan's POV

I opened my eyes and sat up, I turned on my phone and looked at the time: 2:23 pm. My eyes widened, "Oh no! He's going to be angry!" I said. I quickly went off my comfy bed and started to dress myself. A pink, long-sleeve shirt and jeans (stockings under jeans). I combed my honey-brown hair and brushed my teeth while dressing up. I went to the kitchen and snatched a piece of bread. I made my way through the hallway, grabbing my grey beanie. I bent down to take my light brown, ankle boots. As I put my boots on, I took my black coat off the hook. I rushed out of my apartment and waited outside the elevator. "Jeez, it's so slow!" I said. When the elevator finally came, I stepped in and pressed the ground floor button. As soon as the elevator doors opened, I rushed out of the building.

As I stepped out of the building, I felt the cold, sharp wind hit my face. I looked up at the sun, it was covered by the clouds. More like the sky was all white because of the clouds. I quickly put on my coat and beanie when another gust of wind hit my face. While putting on my beanie I observed my surroundings. Dull and boring. Not many cars, not many pedestrians. Since 6 years ago, I moved into this apartment. The scenery was amazing at that time, until 3 years had passed since I moved to this area. My friends had said I never get sick of anything. At that time, I believed that. I wonder why have I gotten sick of my surroundings. But another year passed until I met him.

He made my world burst with colour once more, colour I've never seen before. Some colours that came back from my childhood. Red, brown, yellow and so much more. He made my world so interesting, I can't wait to see what the world has in store for me. When there is some difficult obstacle in my way, I take on the challenge with all my might and with him by my side.

(Um, everyone here? Let's travel to the present now. Sorry for the blabbering. It came to my mind straight away)

I walked to the nearest zebra crossing and crossed the road. I walked a bit more and called for a taxi. When I sat in the taxi while telling the driver where to go. I took out my phone and checked the time: 2:37 pm. I smiled, there is still a while until I meet him.

When the taxi reached the meeting point, I paid him and walked around the place. I checked the time and went to a café. I ordered a cup of coffee and sat on a spare table. The table was located by the window at the front of the store. I sat there for a good while, watching people pass by and drank my coffee. The doorbell rang a few times, I would turn to face the door every time. When I was half-way through my coffee, the doorbell rang once more. This time, I didn't bother looking at the newcomer, I continued to watch people pass by. I felt someone sit on the other seat and I glanced at the person and almost immediately a smile appeared on my face. "Natsume!" I exclaim. He smirked at my reaction. He stood up and grabbed me by the hand gently. He pulled me out of the café nodding to any greetings. Natsume took me to his car and I sat in the front seat. He started driving after I had buckled up. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"Hn," he answered. I pouted. I know that asking him again won't help, so I stayed silent. I looked out the window, looking at the gradually darkening sky. A short while later, the car halted to a stop. I turned to look at the front, we had stopped at a fancy restaurant. Natsume parked the car and went out of the car. I sat there not knowing anything, he had not told me what we would be doing today. He opened my door like a gentleman. I stepped out of the car and looked around, amazed. We walked in the restaurant, we talked a bit and ate.

This was like a dream.

After we had finish eating we went out. We went to the car and he drove again. Of course I didn't know where we were going. We got off just like before. I looked around, we were at his apartment. We spent our time in his apartment. It was clean and most of the things were black. At night, he took me to the roof. We sat on a bench. We looked at the night sky, searching for constellations. He pointed at a few while I exclaimed different constellations.

As I spent time with Natsume I thought, "Dear god, please tell me this is true, please tell me it is not a dream."

Suddenly the sky turned pitch black, not only the sky, everywhere is pitch black. I turned to look at Natsume. He was close but he was moving a way slowly, he was smiling a little. I reached out for him, I couldn't touch him. My vision blurred, tear had formed in my eyes.

"N-" I broke off, I can't say his name, my voice wouldn't come out. A lump formed in my throat.

_That's right, this can't happen. I don't even know him. This must be a dream, please someone save me from this torture._

The scene changed, _he _was there with his friends, there was a girl with her. Strawberry-blonde hair that was up to her shoulders, she had blue eyes. She was clinging on to Natsume.

_No! Don't, stop this. I don't want to see this!_

I shut me eyes tight and covered my ears but the scene still showed. I could hear them laugh, I could see his smirk that made my heart flutter with happiness but he doesn't belong to me.

The torture continued. How long has passed? Seconds, minutes or hours? I don't know! _Don't show me, don't! Please! I'm going crazy! _

I tried to run away, I was stuck in one spot, my feet won't move.

_Why won't this stop? Is this my punishment for wanting to spend time with him? Please... stop this. I know I'm wrong now. Please, just… stop..._

I opened my eyes, he was still there, this time in front of me, looking at me with those, hateful eyes. I shook, I felt tears come down. Wasn't this a dream? I closed my eyes again. Tears rolled down my face, I felt a hand on my face, I snapped my eyes open, he was in front of me, brushing the leftover tears off my face with his thumb. My eyes widened, he smiled slightly, his eyes filled with love. I relaxed and smiled. He leaned in but was replaced by darkness, I was shocked. I saw clips of different things Natsume was in. Him leaning in on Koizumi Luna. I froze, I couldn't do anything, froze from the shock and sadness. I can't stand this anymore-

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

I woke up, I felt for the alarm and turned it off, I felt my face, tear stains on my face. I felt a wave of sadness. _That's right, he doesn't belong to me. He doesn't even know I exist._

I slowly got up and walked to the bathroom, I washed my face and did what every girl did, excluding the make up part. I slowly prepared for university. I ate my breakfast on my way to uni. I was wearing the same thing as in my dream. I went to my class and sat down, passing everyone and ignoring them. I looked out the window. Grey. As I got bored with the grey, I looked around the class, grey, grey in different tones. No other colour, just grey. The only person that had colour in my uni life was Hyuuga Natsume. I smiled bitterly, he didn't know me, he was always surrounded with girls.

He was known for his cold demeanour and smirk. He was in a relationship with Koizumi Luna, the Queen Bee in this university. He was in a different class, that's why he never knew me.

When I saw him for the first time, I didn't like him but in my grey life he was the only one who had colour. Crimson eyes, ruffled, raven hair. He was very handsome but had a girlfriend. I thought my crush was a small crush, a crush that would disappear when I see another handsome guy. But no, it was not an ordinary crush, my crush was true.

It hurt me every time I see him with his girlfriend. He breaks my heart without knowing. I had tried to give up a few times but it never did anything.

If I'd live with this, I would leave but I couldn't take myself to do it. So I spent my everyday life, heartbroken, normally.

I had no friends, I was alone in uni.

:S Dreams :S

* * *

Done! I'm not sure but I might write this as a story not a one-shot. Review! Tell me your opinions!


End file.
